1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Such batteries use an organic electrolyte solution, thereby have twice the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.
For positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1-xCOxO2 (0<x<1), and so on have been investigated. As for negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which can all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, have been used. However, recently there has been research into non-carbon-based negative active materials such as Si because of the need for stability and high capacity.